Limpieza de primavera
by angelligth23
Summary: hiei visita a kurama cuando esta limpiando y se da cuenta que el debe hacer lo mismo en su alma, que pasa cuando empiezan a jugar verdad o castigo? HK! n.n


**Limpieza de primavera.**

Kurama miro por la ventana, el arbol de sakura que estaba en el patio de su casa empezaba a dejar caer los petalos, que fueron muy bellos este año con un poco de ayuda de su parte.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la hora y se apresuro a subir todo para hacer la limpieza de su habitación, y tratar de sacar las cosas que ya no utilizara.

Era de cada primavera que se hacia, su madre habia hecho la suya ayer y hoy se habia ido con su "novio" a desayunar.

Empezo con la tarea de sacudir y revisar los cajones y su armario, sacando todo y revisandolo, teniendo junto una bolsa de basura para lo que desecharía, en eso estaba cuando de dio cuenta de que habia una sombra sentaba en su ventana, se volteo con las mejillas un poco rojas y saludo

-hola hiei, como estas?- se volvio a voltear para seguir reuniendo las cosas mientras esperaba que le contestara.

-hn…pase a ver a yukina- fue la respuesta que recibió del demonio de fuego.

-de verdad? debio darle mucho gusto- empezo a sacar algunas libretas de la escuela que estaban alli desde hacia un año, ya no las necesitaria mas.

-estaba haciendo lo que tu ahora….limpiar- se levanto de la ventana y se acerco a el, levanto algunas de las libretas de kurama y empezo a examinarlas.-de que va todo esto?- hiei no preguntaba mucho sobre el ningenkai a su hermana, y aun con kurama, eran pocas las veces que sacaba sus dudas.

-se llama limpieza de primavera, cada ves que llega la estacion es de buena suerte deshacerse de las cosas que ya no usamos y eliminar las malas energias- se rio un poco, el no creia mucho en eso, pero le gustaba tener su habitación limpia.

-hn….- sin decir nada mas empezo a sacar sus cosas del armario, dos capas, su espada y algunas vendas.

Siempre las tenía allí como cambio para cuando iba de visita y sus cosas estaban hechas un desastre.

-no hace falta hiei, las dejare donde mismo, pero ponlas en la ropa sucia para lavarlas- hiei obedecio y las puso en la cesta, miro dentro y solo habia una pijama y el uniforme de su escuela.

-listo- ya habia terminado de sacudir y decidir sobre sus cosas viejas, ahora proseguria con la limpieza del cuarto, su baño y el pasillo.

-te ayudare- hiei tomo una escoba y empezo a barrer, kurama se quedo un momento viendolo, pero luego sonriendo tomo otra escoba y empezo a hacer lo mismo en el pasillo, so sin antes asentir agradeciendole, no necesitaba pedirle cosas a hiei, cuando hiei queria ayudarle empezaba a hacerlo sin preguntar.

Despues de unos 15 minutos ya habian terminado y empezaron a limpiar el piso.

Cuando todo concluyo se sentaron en la escalera y kurama le llevo una copa de helado.

-dime hiei, que te trae acá?- sabia que hiei tal ves no tenia ninguna razon, pero le gustaba molestarlo.

-hn….- me quede callado, no sabia bien por que, pero simplemente, a veces, solo queria llegar a esa casa a verlo…

-no pasa nada, si quieres quedarte eres bienvenido, lo sabes verdad?- me miro y senti que la calides de esos ojos tan expresivos me envolvia.

Al princio odiaba poder leer todo lo que el sentia con solo mirarlo, pero ahora me da cierta paz saber que puedo hacerlo

-si- no sabia bien que hacer, asi que deje la copa en la cocina y subi de nuevo para quedarme sentado en la ventana, ahora que todo estaba limpio.

-voy a tomar un baño!!- kurama tomo una toalla impecablemente doblada de su armario y se metio a la ducha, yo solo me relaje y escuche el agua correr mientras miraba para afuera y seguia con mis ojos la caida de algunos petalos.

Despues de un rato kurama salio del baño con unos pantalones de mezclilla puestos y su toalla en el cabello, secandolo.

Mi pensamiento con respecto a su cabello tambien habia cambiado, cuando lo conoci pense que un cabello asi de largo seria una desventaja en la batalla, pero habia visto como peleaba y ya no le parecia nada de eso.

Empezo a darse cuenta de que el tambien estaba haciendo limpieza de primavera, pero respecto a sus opiniones sobre kurama…

-hiei, quieres ver una película?- kurama entro al cuarto cepillandose el cabello con una sudadera negra de cuello y unos tenis del mismo color.

-hn- asintio y juntos bajaron por la escalera, cuando llegaron a la planta baja y antes de que se diera cuenta kurama lo estaba abrazando por detrás, sintio mechones de su cabello caer sobre el y capto el perfume que le envolvia…siempre tan aromático y relajante.

Despues de unos minutos lo solto, pero no dijo nada al respecto, kurama hacia eso a veces, argumentando que lo extrañaba y que cuando estaba alli le daban ganas de abrasarlo.

Lo siguió a la estancia y se acomodo en el sofa mientras que kurama ponia unas palomitas en el microondas.

-que te apetece? Inframundo o guardianes de la noche?- hiei se quedo callado, no conocia esas películas.

-hn…- kurama se rio y le dijo que vieran inframundo, asi que puso el DVD y se sento junto a hiei, que miraba la pantalla muy interesado.

La película empezo y hiei se intereso en la lucha mientras que kurama observaba sus reacciones al respecto.

Cuando la película termino kurama le pregunto que le habia parecido

-estuvo bien…-en el lenguaje de hiei eso era que le habia gustado, pero jamas lo admitiria del todo.

-je, me alegro- se levanto para apagar todo y se volteo a ver a hiei- que quieres hacer ahora?- se quedo pensativo y se encogio de hombros, la verdad no sabia muy bien que decir.

- y si jugamos a algo?- kurama se sento en el piso y le dijo a hiei que hiciera lo mismo.

-se llama verdad o castigo- prosiguió- yo te pregunto que quieres, contestame verdad y te hare una pregunta en la que tu respuetsa debe ser sincera o aceptar un castigo que imponga- hiei se puso a pensar en lo conveniente de esto, y acepto.

- esta bien, acepto-

-bien, verdad o castigo?- hiei no dudo al respecto

-verdad- kurama penso un momento y prosiguió

- quieres a mukuro?- sabia que se arriesgaba mucho con esa pregunta, pero tenia que saber si tenia una oportunidad con hiei, en el makai las relaciones entre el mismo sexo eran normales, asi que penso que todo dependia de esa respuesta.

-no, solo es mi maestra- miro directo a los ojos del kitsune para que supiera que era verdad sin ninguna duda.

-es tu turno- sonrio encantado, y sintio como la gitacion crecia en el.

- verdad o castigo?- hiei sabia que cualquier cosa que escogiera le seria de ayuda.

-verdad- kurama se moria de curiosidad, que podria hiei preguntarle?

- estas enamorado de algun ningen?- la pregunta casi le hace soltarse a reir y bien que lo hizo, pero moderadamente.

-claro que no, creo que no podria, nunca podria ser sincero acerca de mi verdadera naturaleza con un humano- hiei suspiro aliviado, le preocupaba que kurama olvidara su naturaleza y se volviera un humano mas…

-bueno, tu turno- se quedo mas relajado, no entendia bien como es que sentia que algunas puertas se abrian a el…

- verdad o reto?- hiei dudo y penso que se arriesgaria.

-reto- estaba algo nervioso, sobre todo con la mirada que kurama le dio, el tambien se estaba arriesgando a algo desconocido.

-dame un beso- hiei se sonrojo y penso en salir corriendo, pero el no era ningun cobarde, afrontaria las cosas.

Gateando se acerco a kurama, sin mostrar temor alguno, y lo beso en los labios, sintiendo como kurama correspondia, luego de unos segundos se separaron y kurama sonrio- yo jamas dije que tenia que ser en los labios- hiei se sintio un tonto por no darse cuenta de ello, pero no le importo, simplemente sonrio y se sento de nuevo.

- es mi turno, que escoges?- kurama se sentia feliz de que hiei no hubiera corrido y de que hubiera escogido besarlo asi.

- reto- hiei sonrio, ahora tenia una estupenda oportunidad.

-besame en los labios, veremos quien aguanta mas- kurama sonrio con prepotencia, el lo haria rendirse, por algo era youko kurama.

- ya veras lo que te espera- tomo a hiei por la cintura y lo hizo levantarse, ya de pie tomo sus labios con algo de fuerza y comenzo a besarle, primero con suavidad, apenas delineando sus labios con la lengua, poco despues hiei succiono su labio inferior haciendo a kurama sonreir, ya empezaba a divertirse.

Hiei tomo el cabello de kurama y lo acaricio, sientiendo la suavidad de los mechones.

Hiei se quedo sin aliento cuando la lengua de kurama entro en su boca y empezo a tocar la suya, la sensación le parecio genial.

Hiei se separo a las malas, sus pulmonos no tenian aire y se estaba sofocando.

-gane- con las mejillas rojas y una granb sonrisa kurama se rei, el tenia practica, y era de siglos!! No podria haber perdido.

-de acuerdo, ultima ronda- kurama se sento de nuevo y espero a que hiei se recuperara.

-verdad…-suspiro el pequeño koorime, recobro el aliento en algunos minutos, kurama besaba muy bien.

- por que no te molestan estos retos?- tenia que entender como hiei dejaba que esto pasara, alguna razon tenia que haber.

- por que….- hizo una pausa tratando de buscar el mejor modo de expresarlo- por que siento algo muy especial por ti-

Kurama se sonrojo, y se sintio aliviado, estaba feliz de que hiei hubiera dicho eso, asi que prosiguió para poder corresponderle.

-bueno, yo escojo verdad tambien- hiei sonrio, esa era la invitacion para que kurama respondiera alo que le habia dicho.

- que sientes tu por mi?- kurama se levanto se sento junto a el, leugo lo abrazo y acerco su boca a su oido.

-yo pienso, que eres un ser muy especial, muy tierno cuando dejas ver tu corazon, eres lo que mas me importa en esta vida y las que sigan- leugo lo beso en la mejilla, que desprendia calor por el sonrojo de hiei.

- yo tambien he hecho mi limpieza de primavera- prosiguió hiei luego de algunos minutos en los que se quedaron alli, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

- si? Como lo has hecho?-

- ya deje mi coraza, no la necesito mas- sonriendo quedó sobre kurama y empezo a besarlo, mientras que el se dejaba hacer, y se relajaba, despues de in rato ambos se quedaron acostados, juntos en la alfombra, ya tendrian ocasión de ver a sus amigos y darles la noticia despues.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que les parece n.n? muy empalagoso? Muy soso?

Bueno la verdad a mi me gusto!!! Pero dejen su opinión XD


End file.
